I love you
by country strong '89
Summary: Charlie and Lorraine are having a fight when something happens to make Charlie realize how much his sister means to him.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: This is a story about the long forgotten (except by me of course) Charlie Baker! And girls, keep your hands off cause he's mine! (just kidding, boy I wish he was mine though!) 

"Charlie stop!" Lorriane shrieked. I waited until the last minute then put on the brake, coming within inches of the car ahead of us.

"Charlie Baker!" Lorraine slapped my arm. "I'm going to tell Dad your driving bad just to scare me! " "C'mon Lorraine!" I said to my

sixteen year old sister. "If Dad grounds me then you'll have to ride the bus, or worse, Dad'll take you to school." "I don't care !" She said

tossing her blonde hair. "I'd rather live. " Her eyes went all dreamy. "I've got a dance to go to this weekend. "Who are you going with?" I

asked suspiciously. "None of your business!" she snapped. "What do you mean it's none of my business, I'm your big brother!" "I know

who you are!" she said angrily. "But that doesn't mean I have to tell you anything!" "Fine! Be a witch!" I yelled at her. "I wish I actually

had someone in this freakin' family of mine I could actually talk to without getting yelled at!" "What do you mean by " freakin' family"? "

Lorraine demanded. "Most of them are more social then you! I mean, you hardly talk to me except to yell, or ask me to cover for you

when you sneak out!" " Whatever Lorraine! " I suddenly had an inspiration. "I bet you don't have a date do you?" This was the

unthinkable! Lorraine was never without a date, that should get a rise out of her. She went pale. "Charlie just hush!" she said, her voice

trembling. "What? You mean you really don't have a date?" I asked unbelieving. Lorraine had had guys chasing her since first grade! She

used to like me being the protective older brother, but lately it seemed like she just wanted me to leave her alone, this must be why. Boy,

was Sarah gonna love this! Sarah's the evil mastermind in our family and she's only eleven! Her and Lorraine are complete oppasites.

Lorraine's a girly girl cheerleader popular type girl, while Sarah's a sporty tomboy. "Sarah'll just love to hear that Lorraine!" I said evilly!

"Charles Thomas Baker! If you dare tell anybody!" I saw tears of anger in her eyes. This was going better then I thought. I looked over at

her and smiled slyly. "CHARLIE LOOK OU-!" A big 4x4 chevy truck ran into us head on. "Lorraine!" I yelled. Then everything went

black.


	2. Chapter 2

"where am I?" I sat up and looked around, everything was blurry. "Charlie! Oh thank God!"My mom came running through the blue

curtain that was pulled around my hospital bed. Wait a minute... a hospital bed. "The wreck! Oh my God! Where's Lorriane?" I asked

quickly trying to stand up. Tears were running down mom's face. "Oh Charlie! You had a concussion, and we were scared you weren't

gonna wake up!" She pulled me into a tight hug. "Mom, I'm awake! I'm ok! But where's Lorraine?" Mom turned away and didn't answer.

"Mom? She's not...?" "She's not dead son." Mom said turning back toward me. "But...she's..."She broke down and Dad walked in. "Hey

teenager." He said softly hugging mom. "How're ya doing?" "Dad I'm fine! Where's Lorraine? " "She's in ICU." Dad said slowly. "She's in

a coma. she suffered a bad blow to the head, and her right arm's broken. She- she hasn't moved since the ambulence brought you here."

"Oh God!" I threw myself back down on the bed and buried my face in the pillow. My sore muscles screamed in pain at the quick

movement, but i didn't care! "Is there...hope?" I finally worked up the courage to ask. "We don't know son." My Mom and Dad came

over and sat on the bed with me. "We just don't know. " "Can I see her?" I asked. "I don't think... " "Please Dad." I pleaded. "I need to

see her!" Dad looked at mom, she nodded. "Alright." Dad sighed. He helped me off the bed, and soon as my feet touched the floor a

wave of naseau hit. I swayed a little,but Dad caught hold of my arm to hold me up. "You sure 'bout this ?" Dad asked gently "Yessir, I

have to see her." I said stubbornly. He helped me down the hallway to the elevator, the elevator increased my naseausness and I held on

to Dad and a rail with my eyes clenched shut to ward it off. "It s'ok tiger." Dad said calling me my nickname from back when I was little.

"Dad honestly." I asked. "Do they think she'll pull through?" Dad looked at mom and sighed. "Right now , there's a fifty fifty chance son."

He said. I clenched my jaw. We came out on the fourth floor, the Intensive Care Unit. We walked through the waiting room where the

rest of my family was waiting. "Charlie!" My older sister Nora hugged me, and the rest of the kids attacked me. "Charlie!" my youngest

brothers, Kyle and Nigel , six year old twins each grabbed one of my legs. "hey guys." I said kneeling down to be down on thier level.

"Where's Lorraine?" Kyle asked. I felt tears spring to my eyes. "She's uh... she's busy now buddy." "We're glad you're ok!" Sarah said

giving me a affectionate hug. "Me too." I whispered, but my thoughts strayed to my other sister, the one I'd never really been close to,

who was in the other room, and she wasn't ok. "Dad." I said standing up. " I want to see her now, alone." Dad told me the room number

and pointed me off in the right direction. I headed off slowly to find her room. Room 32. The numbers glared at me from the closed door.

I slowly opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind me. I tiptoed over to the bed. There she was, a tube through her nose, and one

in her unbroken arm, with an IV attached. Her blonde hair was splayed out over her pillow, she had a big purple bruise on her forehead,

and her skin was pale. I sat looking at her and realized how beautiful she was. And I had never told her that, never, in all her sixteen years

she never heard more then a " you look ok I guess" or a "quit bothering me! You look fine!" Guilt built up in my chest. How could I have

treated her like that? Suddenly I remembered what our last conversation had been. I closed my eyes to block out the memory, but it just

brought a picture of the hurt on her face when I made fun of her not having a date. How could I have been so cruel. I struggled manfully

trying not to cry, but the tears slipped down my face and dropped onto her bed. "Lorraine." I whispered. I'd heard somewhere that

people in a coma could sometimes hear if you talked to them, they just couldn't respond. "Lorraine I'm sorry." I sobbed, touching her

face gently with the tips of my fingers. " I should never have said those things to you! I was just jealous! You've probably had more dates

then I'll ever have. " I picked up her hand. "Lorraine, you can't leave me you hear? I'll never forgive myself. " I was shaking with sobs. I

felt arms around me, I turned and buried my head in my moms shoulder. "It's my fault Mom." I cried. "I wasn't paying attention! That

should be me there, not her! " I lost control and Mom sat down on the couch by the wall and pulled me down beside her. "Shhh Charlie."

Mom said, arms around me, rocking me back and forth. "If Lorraine was awake, she'd kick your butt for blaming yourself! She wouldn't

want you to do that!" "I know mom, but I can't help it." I sobbed. "I was being mean to her, we were fighting, the last thing I said to her

was mean! What...what if I can't apoligize!" "You just have to pray God'll give you a second chance." She kissed my head. "Mom, I

never told her I loved her." I said quietly. Mom held me close. "It's ok baby. She'll come through." We just sat there for a minute.

"C'mon." She said finally , standing up. "Lets go see the rest of the family. They were worried about you. I looked at Lorraine again, then

I followed mom out into the hall.


End file.
